1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cutting, but not the harvesting, of aquatic vegetation. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the near-surface cutting and/or separation of aquatic vegetation to allow for passage of a boat or other vessel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Aquatic vegetation including, without limitation, lily pads and water grass, frequently grow in abundance in relatively shallow, slow moving streams and backwater marsh. Such aquatic vegetation can present numerous problems for boaters and/or others attempting to navigate such water bodies. For example, such aquatic vegetation can be especially problematic for commercial crawfishermen, wildlife and game officials, utility workers and oil and gas industry personnel who must gain access to remote wetland locations.
Aquatic vegetation is becoming more of a problem as a result of restrictions being placed on chemicals used for eradication. Such vegetation often becomes so thick that boat travel becomes impossible. Even air boats have trouble with lily pads which have a tendency to mound up under the boat.
Various aquatic vegetation cutters such as mowers and harvesters have been developed for collecting and cutting vegetation from underwater, but have proven to be largely ineffective when used on aquatic vegetation at, near or above the surface of the water. Weed cutters for attachment to boat motors have been developed but have also proven to be largely ineffective with regard to floating vegetation such as lily pads. Even when such vegetation cutters are used, the loose vegetation is frequently sucked into the intake(s) of a boat's motor, frequently causing such motor to stall.
Aquatic vegetation is becoming more of a problem as a result of restrictions being placed on chemicals used for eradication. Even when such chemicals can be used, aquatic vegetation frequently grows back more aggressively when such chemicals are used up or dissipated. Aquatic vegetation can become so thick that boat travel becomes impossible. Even air boats have trouble with lily pads and other aquatic vegetation which have a tendency to mound up under the boats.
Thus, there is a need for a cutting apparatus that overcomes problems currently associated with boat travel through aquatic vegetation. The apparatus should be capable of being beneficially mounted at or near the bow of a boat or other floating vessel to permit such cutting/shredding at the leading edge of said boat or vessel. The cutting apparatus should cut such aquatic vegetation at or near the surface of a water body and at least partially shred the cut vegetation into relatively smaller pieces in order to clear a path through such aquatic vegetation.